Lo esencial
by 9900girl
Summary: Abro los ojos para encontrarme fijamente con los suyos y después de quedarme claro que a través de ellos a entendido mi gratitud por estar ahí,vuelvo a cerrarlos.


**N/A= _Hola a todos :) Vengo a compartir con vosotros "Lo esencial" que a surgido en una tarde como otra cualquiera jaja pero con varios sentimientos puestos en ella. Así que espero que os guste y disfruteis. Está basado en los pensamientos de Jane XD  
Gracias por el simple hecho de pasaros y leerlo.  
_**

**_P.D- Gracias a todas las personas que leen mis historias,me haceis feliz ;)._**

* * *

El trayecto de vuelta a sacramento se hizo más incomodo de lo imaginado. Como bien había dicho Lisbon,la conversación con Sean Barlow fue bastante intensa y mucho más significativa de lo que hubiéramos creído.

Apoyando mi cabeza contra el gélido vidrio comencé el embuste descanso;haciendo así que solo sentimientos que quizás (días lejanos) saldrían a la luz y dos corazones acelerados y cansados..retumbaran en el automóvil.

El terror se apodera sin querer en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo,¿Cómo es posible que John el rojo supiera un recuerdo que yo jamás he contado a nadie?. El estúpido pensamiento sobre que tenga poderes psíquicos reales solo produce una sonrisa hipócrita que no desaparece del todo. Es siniestro,pero yo puedo llegar a serlo más que él;y otra vez el sentimiento de venganza sale con vigor de un lugar profundo de mi ser. No le fue suficiente con matar a mi familia sino que también tuvo que espiar mis mas secretos recuerdos y pensamientos y matar el que me hacía sentir feliz.

Y al haber llegado a ser tan brillante hace que llegue a preocuparme seriamente sobre el peligro que corren todos los que están a mi alrededor. Sabía desde el comienzo que todos corrían peligro pero a llegado al extremo de no saber como actuar,pensar y reaccionar.

Todo empeora con cada acercamiento. Saber que estoy tan cerca de atraparlo crea la sensación de pánico. Siempre soñé con este paso,esta proximidad,pero soñarlo y vivirlo son dos cosas realmente distintas.

Siete sospechosos,solo son siete...

Entre los cuales está Bertram,sé que entre los candidatos es el que más impresión de asombro y duda puede causarle a Lisbon. Su jefe ¿Quien puede pensar,que esa persona con la que has trabajado tantos años pueda estar en la cúspide de ser el mayor psicopata? Nadie puede asumirlo.

Es duro y por mayores razones que no tengo que silenciar no puede saber esa lista. No es que no confíe,no hay otra persona en el mundo en la que confíe más,pero el sentimiento de pavor a poder ponerla en peligro hace que considerablemente retome la idea de no decirle nada. Pero por otro lado es cierto lo que dijo Barlow soy controlador y muy reservado y aunque le sea difícil quererme por esos motivos simplemente no tiene por qué sentir eso por mi. ¿Acaso no quiero yo que sienta precisamente lo mismo que yo? Claro que si,lo sé y ella también lo sabe,pero sabemos mejor que no es el momento de aclararlo.

Siempre la tengo a mi lado,apoyándome,quiera o no y es justo que sepa los nombres aunque la ponga en peligro...se lo debo. Y no es que la quiera,es que siempre lo haré.

Noto sus ojos verdes,supongo preocupantes,posarse en mi. Yo sigo queriendo que todo fuese distinto...

-Jane..

Su voz,ronca, se nota desesperada sólo por ello sé lo que me quiere decir y no contesto.

-Sé que estas despierto así que tu mismo...

-Dime Lisbon ¿Qué quieres?

-Llevamos un largo tiempo sin decir nada..

-Mmm nada mejor que el silencio para aclarar las cosas.-Digo sin abrir mis párpados.

-¿Qué tienes que aclarar?

-Ya sabes..John el rojo.

No responde inmediatamente,sino que se toma su tiempo para responder y sopesar la respuesta.

-¿Sobre que tenga poderes reales?

-No Lisbon,eso lo tengo muy claro.

-Yo no lo tengo tan claro.

-Ya lo sé,es lo que dijo Barlow,un alma creyente siempre considera esas cosas.

-¿Y si fuera cierto?

-¡Venga ya Lisbon! ¿En serio..?

-¿Y si lo fuera? Solo imagínatelo..

-Ok.. mm no,no me lo imagino. Lisbon no seas ingenua,nadie tiene tales poderes que Barlow dice.

-Entonces ¿Cómo pudo saber John el rojo ese recuerdo?

No contesto me quedo en silencio y finalmente respondo..-No lo sé Lisbon...no lo sé.

Noto su mirada y después su mano en la mía,solo un breve instante,pero suficiente para darme fuerza..

-No te preocupes..

Abro los ojos para encontrarme fijamente con los suyos y después de quedarme claro que a través de ellos a entendido mi gratitud por estar ahí,vuelvo a cerrarlos.

Lo esencial puede que se vuelva secundario y que el sentimiento del miedo gane a la venganza. Creemos que lo fundamental es estar en paz con uno mismo,aunque eso conlleve hacer atrocidades,pero en la realidad lo primario es tener a alguien siempre con quien compartir lo más mínimo o lo más supremo.

Ese alguien puede ser una persona que llegue a convertirse,sin tu anhelarlo,en una mujer que forma parte de tu vida..tanto en tu presente como en tu futuro. Y no obstante,sigue sin aclararse varios asuntos entre ella y yo,pero ya llegará en momento,no muy lejano,en que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Por eso y otras tantas es mejor seguir de la misma manera,aunque todo haya cambiado significativamente entre los dos. Todo puede conseguirse y intentado que la venganza no llegue de manera suprema,se puede conseguir varias cosas,sin embargo lo veo muy difícil que ambos sentimientos no pasen factura.

Verdaderamente todos somos responsables de nuestros actos y cuando llegue el momento no sé como saldrá todo,lo que sí tengo claro es que los dos no quedaremos vivos; o muere él o muero yo. Porque lo que empieza acaba y lo que acaba sigue siendo recordado o puede que no,pero nunca termina en el olvido. Por eso lo ensencial puede que sean las cosas más insignificantes como lo son la venganza o puede que sean las mas fundamentales como el amor.

**...**


End file.
